The Morphology/Morphometry Core Laboratory provides access to instrumentation, technical assistance, instruction and consultation for SCOR investigators conducting cell biological and morphologic studies at the histologic and ultrastructural level. This laboratory maintains a full range of light and electron microscopes, ancillary apparatus and preparative resources, as well as hardware and software for computer- assisted image, morphometric and densitometric analyses. The laboratory is staffed by well-qualified, experienced technicians who will process tissues for light and transmission electron microscopy, including immunostaining. The Core Director will perform the majority of morphometric analyses needed. All of the proposed projects will rely substantially on the resources available in this unit. This Core's diversity and cost-effectiveness are directly attributable to shared support with other research units using this facility, including a Pediatric Pulmonary SCOR (P.I., Thomas F. Boat), PPG (P.I., Richard Boucher) and the Center for Environmental Medicine and Lung Biology (through a cooperative agreement between U.N.C. and the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency).